QUERKLANG EESTI/Jennifer Aksu kiri 22.5.2014
Dear all, summer just hit Berlin like a heat wave and so it is time to get things sorted out before the big summer break starts in the South! We have had long discussions with the EU-applications-service in Bonn and so we had to update the budget. The EU made clear for this funding period, that ONLY money that can be seen FLOW is accepted in the budget outline. What ever cannot be proved to have been spent or transferred has to be taken out. So we took quiet some units out of the budget and now ask YOU to check back and let us know which money of the own contibution really is money that can be proved to have been spent/ transferred. Or point out what would be an own contribution without money flowing (i.e. "instruments rent": the Uni gives out instruments for free for the project. No money flows = this cannot count as an own contribution). Thank you for checking your budget! We will update the mandates (which have to be signed again) as soon as we get your GO for the budgets. https://docs.google.com/spreadsheet/ccc?key=0Ag9xph5AIWG_dDFlVngtclZNODlhQzJfN19ESy1aX0E&usp=sharing Meanwhile we have also gone through the application again and thought about 2 aspects. First: We think it makes sense to have a translator for all reflexions and mutual concerts. How much is a translator in your country for a whole day? Please either fill it in your budget outline or let us know via email. And please give feedback if you think no translation is needed except for the Kick-Off meeting. Second: We have now met all the partners we might be working with throughout the next years if the application gets funded. It was a huge help and so we would ask all of you to once get together in your possible teams with University staff, management, teacher, composer and see if you could imagine working together. Exchange ideas and visions for this project. Get letter of Interest from the ones NOT signing a mandate. And think together about different ways to cofinance the project. Co-financing is a keyword. We will hand in a second application for the own contribution on the German side in August so we would know if it got through in September. What about the co-finances for your team/ country? Is there anything we could help with? Above this we will need all of the partners signing a mandate to create a PIC number at the EU website. Links and explenations HERE . Once you have it, please send it along, thanks! Last but not least we would love to gather all missing information and appendixes before JUNE 20th (Friday). As many countries will be gone into holidays after that date we cannot wait longer with mandates and meetings. The application will be handed in by us on September 22nd 2014, as we will be busy with another project on the 1st of October. We will decide after JUNE 20th if we will hand in an application for a big or a small cooperation project depending on the material we've got by then. Let's take the new summer energy and get it all together! We are looking forward to working again full speed with you on this! All the best Jennifer and Kerstin -- Jennifer Aksu -- Produktion jenny@invisibleplayground.com japrojekte@gmail.com mobil: 01577-2516425 invisibleplayground.com kultkom.de